Here you can't even see stars'
by pauley.fox
Summary: Post 4A. Events in NY and Storybrook. Reunions and Queens of Darkness .INTENSE ! And some sugar ;)
1. Chapter 1: Calm after the storm part 1

**Hello, here is a story where we left, post 4a. **

**Places: NYC and Storybrook**

**Summary: Story what happen with Hood family and what's happening in Storybrook. Will be Robin find the way to get back to his love? In short: It will be intense.**

**Three weeks ago Storybrook (Post 4a)**

It was late at night, probably around 1 am, she was sitting in her armchair and just silently looked in vain. With one hand holding the book and with another holding a cup of tea. It was dark, she turned off all lights, only TV was on and produce moving light in the room and also you can hear some people talking, probably it was on some talking show, but Regina can't hear it. Deep in her thoughts she feel empty, without feelings, nothing. Then she shake her head to clear her mind and take a sip of already ice cold green tea. The cold and bitter taste destroyed her warm and sweet taste in her mouth. Decide to sand up and move to the kitchen, when she poured tea into the sink and place a glass into the dishwasher. Just stopped for a minute and replay the moment later this afternoon, when Robin left Storybrook. Again shake her head and look up, she scan a kitchen shelves and she saw a nice bottle of Irish whiskey, it wasn't left much of it. But she poured whiskey into the glass and add some ice cubes in. The firs sip felt so good, she didn't even care that whiskey was still warm, it was her favourite. Then she continue to enjoy this alcoholic liquid till glass was empty. Quickly remembered that one bottle left back in her liquid store. She feel so good when she glanced a bottle of another whiskey, this one was special, and it was a gift from Robin, before Marian comeback. A brown liquid fill again her glass, but not for a long. Some minutes pass when she start's to feeling dizzy, the alcohol hit her body. It was at this state when everything seems funny. She was laughing when she saw a picture of them, when some funny guy make a bad joke on TV. And her blast turned into depression and sadness, after the 5th glass of whiskey. Put a glass and the bottle on the floor and cover her face with both of her palms and starts crying. It was the first time since Robin left and playing strong in front of others now crushed her down. For a long time, she didn't feel so weak and broken, crying out loud how she missing him already, after six hours, at this point she couldn't take it any-more. Being hero, was too hard for her and knowing that villains don't get happy ending kills her inside. That wakes her demons and start's thinking that it was better to go on her old, evil ways. Walking around with this cold face expression and using only sass and sarcasm. The she squeeze her eyes together and starts to think optimistic, start's not thinking only of her sake but for a sake of her Henry and her what-they-called-family. Her head starts aching so she starts massage in cycles temples with her fingertips. It wasn't better. After some moments her eye catch an hour, it was 4 and the half in the morning. She stand up and go to the bathroom, where she first clean her face with cold water, and when she look up herself in the mirror, she saw a mess, sad red eyes and white face. Regina grabbed a towel and wiped her face. Alter that she decided to go to the bed, hangover hit her before she even went to bed. When she lay down and close her eyes she feel like whole room was spinning, a second later she fell s sleep. Regina didn't even fell asleep when she heard a knocking on the front door. She turned to hour and saw that it already 10:15 am. Sleep didn't help, she was tried and hangover, like she wasn't in years.

When she open the door the slight and cold hit her at the same time. And then she saw a blond women with worried face ''_Regina, you like crap_''

Regina give her sarcastic smirk and greed her back ''_Thank you Swan, you look nice to_'' and paused ''_What are you doing here?_''

Emma put her hands in back pocket of her jeans and answer ''_Well I just came to check up on you, how you doin_' '' and give Regina awkward smile.

Then she say back '_'It's nice of you, but I'm fine, now I'm busy I need to prepare myself for lunch that I have here with almost half part of Storybrook_''

Emma forgot about lunch ''_Oh, yes, I forget, and hey it's only Charming's isn't that bad_''

Regina give her back sarcastic smile ''_It's enough, so may you leave now?_''

'_'If you need help, you know, you can call me_'' And put her hands off pocket and take a car keys out of jacket.

Regina move back into house ''_Thank you Swan, but I will be fine, really_'' and closed the door.

After nice shower and fresh clothes she dress her winter coat, grab her car keys and went out, locked the front door and go to garage. She sit in the car and drive to the town centre to grab some groceries. But first she need to stop at Grannies and take some coffee. When she entered the bells announced her arrivement. First she glanced at Emma and Hook behind the table enjoying themselves. Regina quickly turned towards the bar. Ruby greeted her with her huge smile ''_what can I get you Regina?'_' Then she answer ''_One black coffee to go please'_'

_''Moom_'' She heard her son's voice behind her, Regina turned around '_'hello Henry, aren't you supposed to be at school?''_ He smiled and sit next to her ''_It's Saturday, mom_'' She smiled. ''_Ohh, So if you don't have school, and you already finished Friday's homework, I guesses... you could come with me, and help me prepared launch, what do you think?''_ He smiled and answered ''_Offcourse, I would love to''_ he stand up and turned to her other mom '_'Emma''_ and wait that she stopped kissing her new boyfriend ''_Yes kid_'' and he say '_'I will go with Regina to help her with her lunch, are you ok with that?_''. Emma smiled and say '_'I don't mind, but don't forget to grab your backpack from my car, you need to do your Friday's homework_'' he smiled and turned back to Regina and saw her look and he said ''_Homework can wait, I will done it after lunch'_' and both starts laughing.

They spent a nice time preparing meat in oven with some vegetables and potatoes. Hour were almost 1 pm when the oven starts beeping, that means that lunch is almost ready. Regina grab gloves and take out baking dish and put it carefully on the kitchen desk. Meanwhile Henry was preparing table servings, but he stopped for a second and ask ''_Hey Mom, is Hook coming to_?''. Regina have in mind that with Emma comes Hook to, but she wasn't sure ''_Umm, I really don't know, I count him in, but is the best you call her and make sure, would you, please'_' Henry put the rest of the servings on the table '_'Yeah, sure_'' and take the phone.

Regina was now checking on the wine, if is already cold. She smiled when she touched a nice bold bottle, then she take out apple pie and put in the oven just only that it is warmed up. When Henry come back he asked ''_mom say he will come if you are ok with that_'' Regina give him this _what the hell sure _look and say ''_I don't mind'_' and set the clock on the oven to remind her when will pass 10 minutes.

When the doorbell announced that Charming's are already here Henry run to open the door, meanwhile Regina take of the apron and check her hair.

'_'Hey everyone_'' Henry greeted them when they come in.

''_It smells delicious, you are master chef, Henry '_' David said when he stroked his hair who first enter. Then Snow enter with baby Neal and at last Emma with Killian.

Henry smiled in a thank you and when all enter he closed the door. All start's dressing up the coats and put then on hanger right next to the front door.

''_Come on in, lunch's ready on the table_'' Regina welcomed them with.

All family enjoy the nice lunch, they laugh, joked and have blast. They all wanted this forever. The whole Storybrook was in peace, but no one knows that in weeks they will be again on the old tracks.

* * *

**Three weeks ago NY City:**

_''Robin, wait, didn't you say that our hotel is in this way''_ Marian ask her husband when whole family finally arrived in the city which never sleeps. It probably can be around 5 pm, when the streets was full of traffic. It was very noisy. Every second you can hear police sirens, people who yell after yellow cars and beeping of nervous drivers. The smell of smog cause poor Roland dry cough, he was in Marian arms, all tired and hungry. Robin look at the map, trying to find out where exactly they are, but he didn't try to confess that they are actually lost.

'_'Are we lost, Robin talk to me, it's getting late''_ Marian already tired from the journey here.

_''No we aren't, just give me a sec, I think I know where we are'_' Robin spinning around with the map of New York. Some moments later he saw a nice place looks like Granny's dinner '_'Look there, Frank's Dinner, we could go there and order some food and ask for direction_'' Marian nodded and put Roland down so he could walk. She also need to relax her shoulders. However, after a minute of walk Roland stopped.

_''What is it, little man_'' Father asked his son.

''_I'm tired_'' he yawned. Marian stopped to and put her purse down so she could easily pick Roland up, but second of carelessness was and some guy grab her purse and run.

'_'HEY_'' Robin yell and run after him. The guy was fast, and also Robin who was angry that people can steal like that. After a minute of running he cut him down on the grass. ''Got you theft, its bad form to seal from a lady'' he said under his breath and take a purse.

''_Robin are you all right_?'' Marian all alarmed came to see where is her husband.

_''I got your bag, Marian, next time be more careful, wasn't much left of money that Regina gave us, so we need to watch it'_' Robin smiled when he return a purse back to his wife.

They forgot about the dinner, and Robin start's searching again for a hotel. Then he looked up all lost and say '_'Here you can't even see stars, I confess, we are lost_''

Marian smiled and asked a stranger _''Hello, can I ask you where are we right now_?'' The kind stranger point on the map ''_Right here on…_?'' Robin look at the stranger ''_Mr. Gold, is that you? How, I don't understand_''

* * *

**Morning after the Charming's dinner . Storybrook**

''_Mmm, good morning beautiful'_' He greeted her when her pulled her tight to his body.

'_'Good morning to you to, pirate_'' she reply lazy with closed eyes.

It was around 9 am when they woke up after the first night they spent together. _''I'm sure I can get easily used to this, love_'' He said playfully when he kissed top of the head. Then she turned to face him and give him a light kiss ''_me to''_.

He starts to kissing her aggressively so she move on top of him. When they take a pause for a short breath she starts kissing his neck and her hair tickle his chest. He put her hair behind her ear and they switch. Now he was the one who was on top, and take opportunity for playing with her breasts. She leave a small moan, but it was enough to set his body on fire. Now Hook move his hand little lower and starts stroking her belly. They are both on fire when someone knock on the door. Hook stopped but Emma say softly ''_they will leave'_' so he continue. And then knocking again and familiar voice was on the other side ''Hey, Mate, open up, we need to talk'' It was David knocking on Hook's apartment at Grannies. Emma open her eyes wide ''_Shit, is dad_''. Hook stand up and put his pants on ''_Just a sec Dave_'' and give Emma look of disappointment ''_Sorry love_''. Kilian open the door and he saw worried David. ''_Did you saw Emma, because she didn't show up at 8 am on the job, it's noting important but it's strange, she is here every da…_.'' And he stopped when he saw Emma in Killian shirt standing behind him ''I'm here David''. David look Hook and then Emma and then back Hook. '_'Are you two?_'' said with daddy-worried voice. Then Emma replied ''_We are all adults' here, no big deal'_'. Then he moved a little bit closed Hook and said '_'we will talk about it later…mate'_' and move back downstairs. Hook closed the doors and with smile, move closer to Emma and place both of his hands on her waist and kiss her jaw '_'so love, where were we_?''

After enjoyable thing that they did again, both dress up move downstairs to have some breakfast. Sun was already high and it was beautiful sunny day, just like their mood. Both with the smile on the face they sit side by side. Hook place his hand on Emma shoulder so she can rest her head on his side. ''_Good morning love-birds, what can I get ya?_'' Ruby nicely ask them. Emma she rise up and sit straight, ''I _would like some pancakes and coffee_'' then she and Ruby moved glance to the Hook ''_and I would like some egg with bacon and black coffee, please_ '' and give Rubi nice smirk. When she all write down she look back at them ''_Ok, I'll be back with your food_'' and leave. Then Hook grab Emma's hand an ask flirt fully ''_what would you like to do today, my love''_. She starts thinking ''_Hmm, I don't know_'' and pause when she get an idea ''H_ow about, you take me instead of Henry, sailing, I've never done that before_'' both smiled, and he asked '_'like a date_?'' Emma nodded and hive him light kiss ''_Yeah, our second date_''.

* * *

** Reunion with Gold NY**

All of them are in shock just staring at each other. Then Marian asked first '_'from where do you two know each othe_r''. Gold and Robin sill try to find words, then Robin reply ''_From Storybrook and Enchanted forest_''. Marian place a Roland down and take his little hand. However Gold knows how they are here, because he talk with Regina right before they left but Robin was still confused, then he said with hope '_'Did they break the course, can we go back home ?_''. Gold looked down and explain ''_Well, dearie, I left just like you and your family, on purpose, just some hours with delate, so I have no idea what's happening inside there all this time_'', and Robin ask '_'You have any ideas how to get back in?''_. Now Gold was having something in mind ''_actually, yes I have, but I will need your help_'' Robin jumped ''_Yeah, sure I can help'why not_' He will do anything to get back to his true love, Regina. Gold is now having a smile on his face, this kind of smile when he made a good deal. '_'All right, you meet me tomorrow at this exact spot, right here at noon and we will talk and see what can we do to get back home. Now excuse me I have something to do_'' Robin nodded and Gold left. When Marian was sure that he left she took Robin's arm and ask with worry '_'can we trust his man, and who was he back in our land by the way?_''. Then Robin answer her ''_Nothing don't remain us_'' he paused and take a breath ''_He is Rumplestilskin aka The Dark One_''.


	2. Chapter 2: Calm after the storm part 2

**Storybrook morning after**

It was early in the morning, outside was raining and it was dark and grey. That kind of morning that no one likes. After the first cup of coffee Regina didn't feel any better. The sleepless eyes was heavy and body was without energy. She could sleep all day. When she glanced at watch she saw that is only 8 am and she have one hour until she met with Emma and Henry on Sunday breakfast. So she poured the second cup and sit down on the couch. When she sat she feel the strange fabric under her ass so she stand up and it looks like some paper. That kind of paper like Robin give to her. She was confused and her heart starts beating faster, and when she open this paper, was the same missing page like she cut at the town line when Robin left.

''_How is that possible_'' she say to herself. When she gave a better look on the page. Then she heard footsteps and then ''_what's wrong_'' Henry asked with sleepy voice.

She hide the page under the pillow and tried to act normal ''_Umm, nothing, it was nothing''_. Then he came closer and say '_'Common mom, you are hiding something, what is it''_

''_It's really nothing sweetheart_'' and take a sip of a coffee.

''_Mooom, I know you are lying, show me_'' and point with his finger thru the pillow.

The she move her hand under the pillow and took a page back'' _It's a page, from another story book. And here's me and Robin inside the pub_.''

Henry took a page from her hand ''_that's not what happen, mom, you run away from pub, didn't you_''

She look down at the page and said quietly '_'indeed I'm_''

''_Where did you get this?_'' he jumped

And she answered ''_well actually it appeared. First Robin found it in his backpack and then I destroy it and it appeared again here on the couch''_

He look at her with confused eyes ''_Why did you destroy it?_''

Regina need to clean her throat and collect some words, and tears are starting to cover her eyes ''_I don't know, I was angry, and… I was just feeling that way_''

Then Henry say ''_you know that is part of Operation Mongoose, it may be hint. And is pretty obvious that it's Author message that your fate could have gone many different ways, It's not true that villains don't get happy ending''._

Regina smile '_'the same thing Robin said when he show me this page''_

He smiled back '_'you see, mom, you will get happy ending it's a sign''_ and get into her embrace.

**NY Robin and Gold meeting**

It's almost noon, Robin all nervous waiting for Gold where they shall meet. He look around but he didn't see him.

But the all of sudden Gold appeared right behind him '_'Hello Robin_''

He jumped '_'Oh, I didn't saw you_''

Gold apologies '_'I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you'_'

Then Robin asked '_'so what's the plan, how we will get back home''_

Gold sarcastically smiled ''are we inpatient are we? First you need to meet someone''

From the dark street appeared tree women, Robin didn't recognize them. They wore a modern clothes. First was the women blond with the dark grey hat and grey pantsuit, she asked ''_well well is that the men who Regina fall in love with?_'' and then women with black and white hair say to the black women '_'At least she have a pretty good taste'_' and the black women smiled ''_Indeed she have_''

Robin is confused, so he asked ''_Do you know Regina…How?_'' And women with blond hair and red lipstick come closer and say ''_First we need to introduce ourselves, I'm Maleficent, well here I'm Mandy_'' Then black women step closer _''I'm Ursulla, here I'm Tyana'_' an at last the women with black and white hair and big coat introduce herself '_'and I'm Cruella DeVille, Casandra here_''

Then Gold say to Robin '_'in our land they are better known as Queens of darkness, but they are missing one last in the most precious peace to their puzzle, your queen, Regina''_

Robin jaw almost hit the floor _''I'm little confused here, but how shall I help you guys with your problem_ ''

All queens wore an evil-sarcastic smirk on their faces, and Maleficent say to Robin '_'Well we will get you a ticket home, and for a payment we want Regina to join to our band, simple'_' Then Cruella continue ''_ all you need to do is that you convince her that happy endings are not for villain's, and hurt her so she go back to her evil tracks''_

He shake his head and take a step backwards '_'No, no, I won't do that, she work so hard to become good and she deserve happy ending''_

Then Ursula say '_'Oh, don't worry Outlaw, she will have it'_' and glance to two of them '_'we all do. When we all combine our straight and power we will be unstoppable, and we will get what we've deserve''_

Then Cruella add ''_the villains will get happy ending my dear, if you go back to the Maine and come back with your love, but the evil version of her''_

Robin starts to defend Regina '_'no, even if she get back evil she won't join your band, because she want finish all her things alone_ ''

Maleficent smiled and come closer for Robin and say him face to face with the quiet evil voice '_'so make her''_

He looked Gold and then all of the queens and say '_'No, I won't I'm out, I'm not gonna do this, I will find my own way to get back to her''_

When he was trying to leave Gold stopped him with his walking stick. '_'__plan b ladies_**_'_**'. Robin look at him with confused look ''_what are you talking about?''_

And he saw Maleficent who come closer and place her hand on his chest ''_it's gonna hurt a little_''. Then she ripped his heart out and say with the red glowing thing in her hands '_'now, do it pet, get us back Regina_''


	3. Chapter 3: New York, New York

**New York meeting with queens of darkness**

''_Now listen carefully, Outlaw, when you enter the town, you go straight to Regina, and remember, find her and make her listen, do you know, whatever lovers do, and then some days later you need to convince her_'' Ursula explain, when Cruella jumped into her word ''_you dear, you do the sweet loving-talking part. We will take care of the hard part, now…_ '' and she glanced to Maleficent '_'puff him to the town line, please'_'.

Before Maleficent make a dark smoke wish him ''_Bon voyage_'' and puff him, all he can hear was the evil laugh and second later he was already right where he left her.

When he was walking forward the city center he only hoped that no one will see him. It was cold, and sun was still up but without heat. He walk and walk when he heard that someone follow him, he turned around and saw Will. ''_Oh, bloody hell. Robin, is that you, mate?'_' and Robin take a deep breath and explain '_'Not now Will, I will explain later to you, now first I need to see Regina'_'. Will nodded and say '_'alright, when I last saw her was about an hour ago at the dinner with her child, if you want I go and check for you.''_

Robin smiled '_'yes, please, that would be nice of you my friend_'' Will smiled back ''_then mate, I will be back in a hip_''.

Will enter the dinner and soon he come back out, he jelled from the entrance ''_No, she is not here anymore, sorry mate, maybe she at home'_'.

Robin put the hand on Will's arm and say _''thank you Will, soon I will fill you up with the information's_'' Will smiled back ''_I'm just glad that you aright Robin_''

**Storybrook Regina's house -same day**

'_'Ok sweetheart, be good, don't make any trouble to Snow and David, tomorrow I will pick you up after school_'' she smiled ''_I love you to, bye'' _and turn off her phone and place it on the table.

Regina take off her high hills and move to the kitchen. She open the fridge and search for some food. Take out a bowl of oatmeal from this morning. When she turned on microwave and set timer on one minute she heard knocking on the door quickly she turned it off.

She unlocked the door and with smile welcomed whoever is on the other side. Her smile fade when she saw him.

''_Robin_?'' and he just stare at her ''_what are you doing here, how_…'' he silent her with a passionate kiss. When he broke he said '_'oh my love, I thought that I've never see you again''._

She was in shock, her heart was biting fast, the kiss felt good but Regina didn't know if she was dreaming or what. She take a step backward and ask again '' _how_?''.

Robin smiled and he say what one of the queens whisper on his heart ''_I met some friends back in New York and they help me to get back to you_'' he tell her with the smile on his face.

It didn't feel right to her, it wasn't Robin with the love in his eyes and this smile he have, wasn't the smile that make her feel loved and optimistic. But she decided that she will leave him some time and then she will say something. Now she need some answers.

'_'come on in, it's cold outsid_e'' and he walked in.

She have a distance between them and her hands was crossed on her chest. Regina lead him to the living room and they sat on the couch.

''_who are the friends you say you've met''_ Regina asked.

_''it's not matter, what matter the most is that we are reunited_'' he said and sit closer to her and put his hand on her knee ''_Let's talk about us, about you, shall we_?''

Regina still have this strange feeling, she move her knee, so his hand fall on the couch.

''_what is it, love_?'' Robin asked

She looked down, and say ''_don't know_'' paused and make an eye contact _''it doesn't feel right, it's too good to be true_''

He now put his one hand on her neck on one on her jaw and look deep into her eyes '_'but it's true, I'm here and won't leave your side, neve_r'' and give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Regina broke the kiss and ask with the tears in her eyes ''_where is your family?_'' Robin smiled and explain ''th_ey are in NY, Marian have now a job and Roland is in Kindergarten, they are very happy_'' he lied and kiss her back. Now she response back. He climb on top of her and put his hand under her shirt '_'is Henry here?'_'. She said quietly with closed eyes ''_No_''.

**New York-5 hours after the meeting with queens**

''_Robin, where are you?_'' Marian all alarmed was searching for her husband. She run from one side of street to another. When she stopped one women step to her ''_you look lost, darling, do you need a help'_'. The nice lady smiled _''my husband had a meeting here five hours ago and he didn't come home yet_''. Women smile fade and she put one hand on Marian shoulder ''_I will help you searching, I'm Casandra by the way_'' and offer her a hand, Marian smiled and shake her hand ''_I'm Marian, thank you''_

_''what kind of meeting your beloved husband had, if I may ask''_

Marian looked down '_'umm, with, some man, I didn't even know his name, but everybody calls him Mr. Gold, he's from Maine''_

Casandra plays like she thinks ''_well, I guess I've heard of this mysterious man you are talking abou_t''

Marian look at her with a face full of hope ''_you are? Do you know where I can find him_?''

The nice lady smiled and starts walking forward the bar called Missy's ''C_ome, darling, I think I saw him there with two friends of mine_''

**Storybrook- Next morning –Granny's**

Emma sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, stretch her arms and take a long yawn, then she put her head on Hook shoulder. He kissed her on the top of her head and say playfully ''_Lack of sleep, Swan?'_'. She move her head up and look him in his eyes ''_seriously, pirate? I think you are the main reason that I didn't sleep last night_'' Then he smirked and take a distance between them ''_me? You have an idea of…_''

_''idea of what_?'' Henry sit next to him.

The both blushed and smiled. Emma jumped ''_Nothing kid_''. He smiled knowing that they hide something.

It was almost 8 and the half in the morning when they finished their breakfast Emma look Henry and say _''Hurry up with your cocoa, you need to catch the bus_'' Henry nodded and drink up the cocoa, he take a backpack and move to Emma '_'Bye mom_'' and kiss her on the check, then he glanced to Hook and waved ''_bye Kilian_''. Both smiled '_'Bye Henry_'' and Emma add '_'be good at school_''.

Now they were alone and Killian take an opportunity place his hand on her leg and whisper on her ear softly '_'what would you like to do today, love''_ she smiled and take his hand '_'nothing, at rainy day like that I just like to lay on the couch and watch Netflix'_' He smiled and put a money on the table and say _''then let's, go, I'd like to see what happen in this pirate movie, I hope you don't interrupt me again_'' he said flirt-fully. Emma stand up and offer him a hand ''_I cannot promise you anything, come''._

Before Kilian even unlock the door of his apartment Emma's phone starts ringing. She take it out of pocket and answer ''_Hey Regina what's up_'' she listen and nodded _''sure I can come, where and when_?'' paused ''_I will be there, bye_''. And turned the phone.

She come close to Killian and kiss him '_'I'm sorry, Killian, Regina need me, I will be back in two hours, you end watching Pirates of Caribbean, however I watch them for a million times, see you_''. He give her a sad smile ''_Bye, love_'' one more goodbye kiss and he closed the door.

**New York- Bar Missy's**

''_Well Marian, I would like you to meet, Tyana, Mandy and Mr. Gold_'' They all looked nice, but she can see evil in their eyes, she wisely say nothing. Marian act normal '_'I'm sorry that I'm interrupting you at coffee, but I would just like to know where my husband go after the meeting''_. Gold smiled and answer ''_Well, dearie, he went to Storybrook_''. Marian eyes were wide open, also her mouth '_'excuse me?_''.

Gold nodded '_'apparently he loves Regina more then you and little outlaw, sorry'_' Marian take a step back and she look angry ''_no that's not possible, if he was like that you just say he wouldn't leave her side at the first place'_' then she remember, when Robin though her about Rumpelstiltskin's deals ''_You, you make a deal with him, what's the price he need to pay''_

All gang start's laughing with the evil laugh, and when they stopped Cruela come to Marian and say ''_It's so good to be bad,… look darling, we will explain you a whole story, but first Mandy have something of your husband's that you need to see ''_

**Storybrook-Regina and Emma meeting-Park**

'_'Hello Miss Swan_'' Regina say with worried voice.

'_'What's wrong?''_ Emma saw the tears in her eyes.

Regina sit on the bench and so do Emma. Then Regina take a deep breath ''_Robin is here_''

Emma was shocked ''_Um, what? I mean, how? You didn't see happy or something''_

Regina give her this face like every time when she say or ask something stupid '_'I don't know Swan, and I have a bad filling about this, he didn't feel or act like him, it'd be too good to be true''_

Emma listen her and then she remember how was with Hook_ ''Does he have a heart? I mean when Hook was heartless I saw him in his eyes that something isn't right and kisses wasn't also the same''_

Regina's case was exactly the same like Emma describe, she stand up ''_drive me to my house, I need to check this, please''_


	4. Chapter 4: Is Getting Darker

**Storybrook-Regina's house-After meeting with Emma**

Regina sit in Emma's car and mentally prepared herself for going into her house and see if Robin even have his heart '_'Here we go''_ she say to herself and fix her make up. Emma looked at her and say '_'Good luck, then text me, what happen and oh, I will be at Grannies with Killian, so you know where you can find me_'' Regina smile and open the door '_'Thank you Emma''_ and leave the car.

Her heart was beating so strong and fast that she feel like it will jumped out of her chest. She unlock the door and enter, she saw Robin in the dining room eating breakfast, Regina smiled when she know that he saw her. Next thing she step closer and say '_'This will sound a little crazy but, I need to be sure_'' Robin nodded and right before she want to ask, her phone start's ringing, it was number of Henry school ''_Hello_'' and she paused '_'Yes I'm she''_ then her face went white, and she need to sit and say quietly '_'I will be here in a minute''_. When she hung up, Regina immediately stand up '_'It's Henry's teacher, she say that he was involved in some fight with two other boys_'' Robin stand up and try to grab his jacket '_'I'm coming with you''_ Regina shake her head and say '_'No, I don't need right now explaining everybody how you come back, I will have a lot of trouble now with Henry''_ and she kiss him '_'But thank you, I will keep you updated''_

**New York-Bar Missy's-Coffee with queens of darkness and The Dark one**

''_Is, is that his, is that his heart?_'' Marian powerless staring at the red glowing heart. Then Maleficent put Robin's heart back in box _''Indeed it is''_. Then Cruela smiled '_'Now he is our pet, and he will make Regina go back at her evil ways''. _

Marian feel lost and hopeless, she lost a track of time, but when Gold stand up and look out she saw that she forgot to pick up Roland from kindergarten '_'I-I need to get going now, but can you just promise me that he won't die, please''._

Gold put hand on her shoulder and say '_'It's all on him, dearie''_. Marian run out of the bar with tears in her eyes and she didn't' even know how to explain this to Roland. She was afraid, how to survive in the new modern world, alone with 4 years old son, how need both parents by his side. He spent whole live with only his father, and now he's gone. Poor Roland Marian cried.

For her luck, kindergarten was only one block away. She run as far as her feet leave her. When she come from around the corner, she saw a yellow house with a playground. Marian open the doors and enter into the yard and run to the entrance. When she enter she saw a teacher with her son in her lap. When the little boy saw his mom, he run to her into her embrace _''Mama, I thought that you will never come to pick me_''. She hug him back and softly say _''It won't happen again, I'm sorry my boy''_.

Then she glanced to the teacher '_'I'm very sorry, I have come complications at the meeting''_. Teacher saw how is hurt and confused '_'are you all right miss_?'' Marian shake her head and then she put Roland down ''_hey little man, go and put the shoes and jacket on, meanwhile I'm talking with your teacher_'' Roland nodded and run to his locker.

''_I know that's none of your business, but we just come into this town and I have nobody to talk to''_ Teacher conformed her '_'Talk to me, what happen''_. Marian smiled and wash a tear from her cheeks '_'My husband just left me, his friends told me that he went back to his lover that he had when I've been de-I mean gone_''. Teacher offered her a chair '_'oh I'm sorry to heard that, please, miss, sit. You must be so out of yourself right now'_'. Marian looked down, nodded and she start's crying again. Then Roland come back '_'Miss Banks, why is Mama crying''_ Then teacher come to Roland and dropped in a level of his eyes ''_Mama is little sad, why you go and play, you can chose whatever toy you want_'' Roland smiled and run back in playroom.

Then Miss Banks, sit next to Marian and say '_'I finished my work here for today, let me drive you guys back to your place and then we will talk there_?'' Marian smiled and say '_'I will be so happy, thank you Miss…_'' then teacher jumped '_'Call me Christina, please''_

''_I'm Marian''_.

**Storybrook-School-10 minutes after the call**

Regina enter the school and go to the principal of Storybrook School. '_'Hello, I've been called here because of my son Henry Mills''_ The principal, doesn't know what she is been talking '_'who is your son's teacher_?'' Regina answer '_'It's Miss Smith''_. The men take a phone and make a call '_'Julianne, come to my office for a sec, please, Miss. Mills wants to talk to you''_ and hung up '_'She will come right away, please, sit'_' he offered her a chair and she sit down.

Couple of minutes pass and the young woman knock on the door and enter into the office. Regina stand up. And teacher offered her hand '_'Hello, Miss Mills''_ and they shake it. '_'You called me 15 minutes ago, about my son Henry_''. Miss Smith look confused '_'I'm sorry I didn't call anybody last two hours, and Henry have been at my class the whole time''_

Regina didn't know what to say. Is this some kind a trick, she thought. '_'I don't understand, some lady introduce herself like a Herny's teacher and say that he was involved into the fight with some other boys_''. Teacher and principal looked each other and then the teacher say '_'It must be misunderstanding, it's been a month since the last fight here, and Henry isn't a problematic kid''_. Regina nodded '_'I know he isn't, but I was scared that other boys attack him''_.

Principal come closer to Regina and say '_'I'm sorry for this misunderstanding, I hope we didn't cause you any troubles''_. Regina shake her head and smiled '_'I'm kind relive that nothing happen to my boy, and I'm sorry to, for wasting your time''_ Both teacher and principal and teacher nodded and awkwardly smiled. Regina open the door and say '_'Goodbye, and again I'm sorry''_. Principal jumped _''I hope this won't happened again''_. Regina smiled '_'me to, have a nice day''_ and leave.

**New York-Curella's apartment**

The apartment was furnished with modern equipment in black and white stile. It might looks like Regina old mayor office. All gang was sitting behind one table and drinking some expensive whiskey.

Maleficent have this magic ball, so he can observe happenings in small town. When she saw Regina leaving school she start's panic.

''_Rumple, we need to get going''_ Maleficent all alarmed warn Mr. Gold. He asked her '_'why, what's happening?_''. Maleficent explain '_'after the meeting Regina had with this blondie, I need to make a false call so I get Regina out of her house''_ Then Ursula added '_'we can't no longer hold Regina away from Robin, she will find out soon he is heartless''_. Cruella was angry '_'damn you savior, she is so smart that is just so stupid'' _

Then Mr. Gold cool the panic atmosphere in the room '_'easy, we can handle this, you…_''and glanced to Maleficent '_'you try to hold them apart as long as you can''_ the he paused and say with the evil smirk on his face '_'It's time ladies, pack your bags, we are going…to Storybrook''_


	5. Chapter 5: My Heartless Lover

**Regina's house **

Regina parked her car in garage and just sitting there and thinking. Something wasn't right, she had this strange bad feeling, and she was nervous and all stressed. The silence was only thing that feels right now, first she took a deep breath and paused for two second and exhale. That feels just good, it clears her mind and slow her heart bath down. And again, inhale, exhale. Now she need to prepare herself to get back in the house. Regina closed her eyes and sit in silence. And then she jumped, open her eyes and glanced to her blazer pocket, her phone vibrate when she got the text. She took it out and unlocked the screen. The light illuminate her face and she start's reading. '_'so, does he have a heart?_''. Emma send her a text message. Regina exhaled trough her nose and start's texting back '_'No, something come up, I will text you when I find out. Bye''_ press send lock the screen. Placed her phone in her purse, take it and open the car doors. When she came out she closed the doors and lock her car. And when she try to turned and go to the house someone stood in her way, she yelled '_'Robin, you scared me''_ he looked her and place his hands on her whist and say softly '_'Except my apology, I didn't mean to, milady'_' press a light kiss and his hand's move lower to her ass, and squeeze. She leave a soft moan, broke a kiss and place her palm on his chest near to his heart '_'I just need to…_'' and Robin pick her up and said while he kissed her '_'Not now, later, I need my queen''_ and carry her into her house.

After they were already lying in the bed, Regina's head was on his chest, and his one arm was tight around her '_'I can hear your heartbeat''_ She whisper softly. He kissed her on the top of her head and say '_'It's beating only for you, I love you Regina''_ She closed her eyes and then she look him in the eyes and sit on the bed. She place her hand on his chest, again on his heart, try to rip it out. Regina could clearly see the nervous in his eyes. _Now or never_, she thought, and starting ripping heart. Search for heart. Nothing. And then she try again. Nothing. '_'you are …who did this to you_?'' she whisper and move out of the bed, not even making an eye contact. Robin inhaled and he sit on the bedside staring at the floor '_'I can't tell you''_. Regina dress her pantsuit and look at him '_'yeah, I know, you were all the time under control. I need to go. To… get some air''_ open the door and trying to leave, he jumped out of bed and grab her hand '_'I'm sorry, I can't let you go''_ Regina turned to him and look him deep into his eyes '_'Please, however controls Robin's heart, why are you do doing this to him?'_' and tears starts falling. Then Robin answer like one of queens tells him '_'Regina, you know as well, we are going to help you''_. Robin collapsed after someone squeeze his heart, she jumped and sit next to him and hold his body '_'Noo, Robin….Everything is going to be all right, I promise''  
_

* * *

**Grannies**

Both of them were at his apartment at Grannies. Killian were just dressing his pans and t-shirt when Emma's prone, ring and turn on light. '_'Love, your talking phone is making some noises again''_ Killian yelled from bedroom to the bathroom where Emma was. When she heard Kilian yelled she wrapped into a towel and came to see what's happening. Killian give her a phone. ''You silly pirate, it's only text message'' and then she read it. '_'So who send you a message_?'' he peek on the phone '_'When who will found what out?_'' curiously asked. She moved back '_'It's Regina, she have some troubles, it's nothing''_ and then he came closer from behind and put his hands around her hips and his chin on her shoulders '_'You know, love, I know you so well, so I can tell you are lying''_ She again move back and sit on the bed and starts texting back, when she finished, Emma put phone next to her on the bed and look Killian '_'Robin is back''_. He open her mouth and eyes so wide form surprise and then he asked '' _isn't this a good thing_?'' and sit next to her. She move her glance on the floor '_'He isn't himself, he's acting like you when you were heartless and under control of Rumlpe'_'. Killian take a second for think and then he took one of Emma's hands and ask '_'Are you telling me love, that our quiet moments are over_?'' She smiled and kiss him on his cheek '_'maybe for now, but…_'' and kiss his neck ''_…see you tonight, and then we can do something quiet_'' she smiled and her eyes were playfully. He take her on his lap and joked '_'it's not necessary about the quiet thing''_. Emma smiled behind the kiss and stand up '_'I need to get dress''  
_

* * *

**New York**

They were at the Curella's apartment on the 10th floor in a high building. Ursula were sitting next to aquarium and watching fishes, Curella were just sitting in her armchair. Maleficent was all day nervously watching in her ball, where she can control Robin. All of sudden she jumped.

''_We need to hurry''_ Maleficent warn others '_'Regina found out about his hart, …damn you witch''_. Then Rumple stand up from the chair '_'Well, I have a plan. You ladies will go first, I will stay here just a little bit longer''._

''_Why_?'' Ursula asked

''_Because, we need to strike quietly, if you understand me. You'll appear like a normal citizens, with, well, normal life, and just hanging around and watch_'' he explain with the evil voice.

''_But they will recognized us''_ Curella say

Then Rumple smiled and add '_'No, if you''_ and glanced to Maleficent '_'dearie, cast a glamor spell on you and your beloved friends''_

Maleficent smile and ask '_'sure I can do this, so when we are ready to leave?''_ Rumple, stand up and go to his coat, and take a paper from his pocket and give it to Ursula '_'this might help you, good luck''_

Ursula glanced at the paper and then back to him '_'Rumple, what's this_?''. He place his finger on his lips '_'Shh, don't ask, you will know when you need it''_ And he go back to his coat, dress it and leave.

Now all tree queens were standing in the centre of apartment all dressed up, and ready to go. '_'So what's the plan, my friends_'' Curella asked. Ursula answer '_'Maleficent will cast a spell on us so we will looked different, only us well recognized each other_'' Maleficent give her a stupid look '_'Well thank you dear, I may not be a witch with all those crazy powers, but I know what's glamor spell... what's the plan when we arrived to this stupid little town ''_

''_We will use our fake names, and have a New Your identity, simple''_ Maleficent answer.

Both queens nodded and Ursula say '_'we are ready to go, whenever you were…_''

And puf. They disappear in a black smoke.


End file.
